His Living Legacy
by Trickster God Loki
Summary: Fem! Luffy (Lushi) has fulfilled her promise to meet her crew in two years, but when she comes back, she has a little suprise for her nakama. AceLu is the main focus of the story. I've decided to continue for now... Rated M for citrus flavors in Chapter Three.
1. Ace of Spades

_**His Living Legacy**_

 **Chapter One:** _Ace of Spades_

 **Written by:** Loki

 **Main Parings:** Ace/Fem!Lu, and a hint of one-sided San/Lu

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. I do however own the idea of Spade, the main OC child in all of this **.**

 **Warnings:** Lushi was still 17 when she had sex with Ace. She is now 19 with an almost two year old son, Spade.

* * *

 _It was only supposed to be three days. That's what Lushi kept telling herself. But, she knew that she couldn't have been able to get back to her crew without becoming strong enough—not just for herself or her nakama—but for the happy little accident that caused Ace's legacy to carry on, the accidental son that they'd made together. The one that she decided to name 'Spade'. Just like the card 'Ace of Spades'. But she liked it. That's all that mattered._

 _How Spade came to be, Lushi guessed that it had something to do with the condom being expired by a year and she'd had friends (more like acquaintances in the local bars) who ended up with those damn things breaking, but she never actually thought it would happen to her!_

* * *

 _The last time she had seen Ace before Impel Down, they had confirmed their feelings, having what was what she would easily describe as the best night of her life. But, right now, she gently held the almost two year old boy close to her chest._

 _Spade had the same freckled complexion his father had, but he had his mother's chocolate brown eyes instead of Ace's liquid moonlight colored eyes... Spade was the perfect mix between the two of them and she would make sure that her son would be able to swim and experience life without devil fruit._

* * *

 _Lushi set her baby down and approached Zoro, who seemed lost as usual._ **"Long time no see~"** _the woman chimed happily as she hugged the swordsman tightly._ **"I missed you!"**

 _Zoro, however, didn't miss a beat as he watched the tiny child cling to Lushi's frayed shorts with one small hand, the other held a stuffed toy that resembled Chopper a little._ **"I missed you too Captain, but I have a question. Whose kid is this?"** _he asked curiously._

 **"Shishishi~!"** _she giggled._ **"That's Spade. My son."**

 _Little Spade held his mama's shorts tighter, not sure if this scary man was safe. He made a tiny noise and hid from the scary man._

 _Lushi picked up her baby again and smiled._ **"Spade, say hello to Uncle Zoro!"** _she chimed as the little boy hid his face and mumbled something into her chest._ **"Sorry, he's still a little shy. Just like his daddy when he was younger..."**

 **"Say, Lushi..."** _Zoro said quietly, even though it was none of his business._ **"Do any of your crew even know who the father is?"**

 _She hummed._ **"Well, _most_ of them should remember. Spade's dad is Ace."** _she casually said, which caused Zoro's jaw to slightly drop._

* * *

 **One month later, after Lushi gathered her entire crew again:** _  
_

* * *

 _Having gathered the rest of her nakama, Lushi had to introduce Spade every time. Spade cried when he saw Franky and Brook, but he was enamored with Chopper, since he looked a lot like the stuffed toy he had._

 _Everyone's reactions to Spade were different. Nami wanted to hug the little boy (who refused and buried his face in Lushi's exposed breasts), Robin congratulated her captain, Franky was SUPER confused, Brook just gave his usual 'Yohoho~' and gave his captain her due congratulations..._

 _Sanji was distraught. Such a vibrant woman had a child. Sanji still respected his captain, but of course he was shattered._

 _Chopper was thrilled since he wasn't the shortest one on the Sunny now. Plus, Spade liked to follow him around with his little toy reindeer Lushi had made for him before he was born._

 _Usopp though she was lying at first, but after seeing Spade's freckles, he knew she couldn't possibly be lying._

* * *

 **"Ne, Lushi, just how old is Spade?"** _Chopper asked, as he watched the little boy play with some oranges Nami gave him. Little Spade stacked a pyramid of five oranges and clapped and giggled cutely at his own accomplishment.  
_

 **"Spade's almost two. It'd been two months since that night with Ace... When I said that we would meet again in two years."** _Lushi answered as she stuffed some salad in her mouth._ **"Old man Rayleigh had me stop training until I had 'im when he saw how sick I was getting."**

 _Chopper's eyes widened._ **"You were sick?! Why didn't you ever tell us?!"** _he asked, obviously very concerned._

 _She shrugged, not exactly knowing why she didn't tell them earlier._ **"Because I honestly didn't have a clue. That and Spade only ever really made me hungrier than usual until I actually started training with Haki. The old man noticed I was getting stupidly sick after training, since the Haki was taking a lot out of me. Rayleigh was the first to notice that my stomach was growing, and told me what was happening. He made me stop training in order to protect Spade, which I'm grateful for. After Spade was born, I gave every moment of training my all."** _she explained. **  
**_

 **"You should of at least asked me... I'm your doctor for a reason Lushi."** _he mumbled._ **"I could smell something different about you about a month after your brother stayed here... I wasn't sure, so I kept it to myself. I mean, you really were starting to smell _a lot_ like him..."**

 _Lushi just made a sad face, which was extremely unusual for the captain._ **"I wasn't sure what I'd do when Ace... died... but soon after everything in Impel Down happened, I felt like I was going to die from loneliness... And... For some reason, I didn't feel completely alone."** _she managed slowly._ **"But, my brother.. was gone. I was confused and I didn't want to think about any of it... And I nearly died too.. But Torao was there to patch me up in the end. Torao must have known about Spade, but never said anything since he was probably certain that I already knew... And I need to thank him. For saving Spade too."**

 _Chopper nodded and patted his captain's back gently with a hoof._ **"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that Lushi."** _Chopper frowned._ **"It must have been hard finding out about Spade.."**

 _Lushi shook her head and watched her son play with his stuffed toy again, which made her smile brightly._ **"Sanji, can you peel those oranges for Spade? It's about time for him to eat."** _she asked the chef, who fancifully peeled the oranges and broke apart the fruit for the child and went to go make some more food for the boy, who was quick to eat them all._

 _Her attention was quickly brought back to her doctor after that._ **"No. I don't really know how to explain it Chopper. It was more of a blessing, even though I don't believe in any gods or anything, it just felt like... I could _breathe_ again after drowning underwater for so _long_..."** _she fondly said, a hand finding it's way to her tummy._ **"When I found out, I felt relieved. I knew that only I could carry out Ace's legacy."**

 _When Chopper went to look at Spade, the boy was curled up to a sleeping Zoro, which made him laugh a little. Chopper remembered how scared the boy was, but he assumed that since Lushi trusted Zoro, Spade was able to as well. Watching them for a moment more, he saw Nami drape a thin blanket over the little boy and smiled._ _It was right then that Chopper knew that Spade was going to be alright._

 **"I think I understand now Lushi. _"_** _the young doctor said fo_ _ndly._

* * *

 **Chapter End  
**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: _  
_**

I'm not sure if I should continue this or not? I pretty much wanted this to be something cute and light-hearted, but I kind of grew attached to Spade as I continued to write... Again, I'm not too sure if I will continue this. If I did, It'd have eventual LawLu in it, haha...

ORIGINALLY, this was supposed to just do a flashback of that night, but I was like... Naah... There's a few Ace/Fem!Lu fics out there, so could you use your imagination a bit until I'm 1000% sure that I won't absolutely bawl at the mention of my precious cinnamon roll?


	2. Welcome to Punk Hazard! (1 of 2)

**_His Living Legacy_**

 **Chapter Two:** _Welcome to Punk Hazard (Part 1 of 2)  
_

 **Written by:** _Loki_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own One Piece and I don't want to! Oda-sensei makes One Piece perfect the way it is (minus the death of Ace) so I don't want to change anything too important! I **do** however own the idea of Spade!_

 _Enjoy the story and please review! I appreciate everyone who takes their time to read and write a comment!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Start**

* * *

 _It all started with a distress signal and the world fell apart for Spade._

 _His mama promised she'd be back soon, and that if he wasn't good, he'd have to spend the day with Brook (who still scared the little boy due to his appearance). But she also promised that when she did come back, they'd all have a feast._

 _Spade didn't want any of that until Lushi came back._ **"Mama!"** _the boy cried, watching the woman ride off on the Mini Merry to the flaming island. He was so afraid that his mama wouldn't come back like she promised._

 _Nami frowned and wiggled the stuffed reindeer toy for Spade to play with. She couldn't refuse her captain. Lushi told Nami to look after her son as a personal request and that was what Nami intended to do._

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Punk Hazard**

* * *

 _Lushi sighed and crossed her arms over her open shirt._ **"Spade is going to be alright..."** _she told herself before walking around the island with her nakama._ **"He was really sad to see me go though.." _  
_**

 **"He'll be alright Captain."** _Zoro assured her._

 **"That's right."** _Usopp_ _smiled._ **"Any child of yours is bound to be alright. You're the invincible Mugiwara no Lushi!"**

 **"Spade is with Nami and the others. If anything bad happens, everyone will be there to protect him."** _Robin calmly said._

 _Lushi giggled and nodded._ **"Thanks everyone!"** _she grinned._

 _After beating up the dragon, eating it and gaining a second set of legs, Lushi was happy with how things turned out so far. Maybe they got the wrong island? But the sign did say 'Punk Hazard'... Though, it was far too hot to be cold like the guy on the Den-Den Mushi said it was..._

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the Sunny**

* * *

 _Nami put Spade to bed, since he'd tired himself out from crying for his mama. It was cute really, but she was still wondering how it even happened. Well, she knew that Lushi had to have had sex to conceive a son, which she never ever believed would happen until she actually saw the little boy herself... So, what was it about Ace that could coax her innocent captain out of her pants?_

 _She already got the story from Lushi herself that Ace adopted her as his sister, so it was alright so long as they weren't blood related in the eyes of the Government.._

 _The red-head just sighed and brushed Spade's raven bangs back and kissed his forehead like Lushi did when she put her son to sleep. The boy made a happy noise and rolled over, hugging his toy reindeer tightly._ **"I don't know much about your daddy, but he really did love your mom a lot. You're lucky that they loved eachother that much."** _She said to the sleeping boy before heading out to the deck again._

 _That was when the gas attacks happened... knocking every member on board asleep._

* * *

 **"Check if anyone else is on the ship!"** _a voice said.  
_ **  
"Bring everyone who isn't already dead with us. We're going to see Master."**

 _Spade was tucked away in a little area in Lushi's room, away from everything as he slept peacefully. That and the little area had a small curtain so the boy could nap during the day. Luckily, no one checked the little area where Spade slept, so he was still aboard the Sunny when the strangers left.  
_

* * *

 **"Mmmn.."** _Spade grumbled as he woke up. He gripped his stuffed toy, pushed the little curtain aside and hopped out of bed, walking around to find someone._

 **"Gone... Auntie.. Uncles.. all gone."** _he mumbled. But he soon found Brook who was just waking up._ **"...Uncle Brook... not gone."**

 _Spade hugged his toy for dear life._ **"Mama... gone."** _He breathed in fear as he gently tugged on Brook's pants._

 **"What is it Spade-kun?"** _Brook asked._

 **"Where nakama?"** _the boy asked the musician, even though he still was scared of the skeleton man, he had to trust him. Spade had to trust Brook to find everyone._

 **"I was wondering that myself."** _Brook said thoughtfully._ **"We'll just have to look for everyone, right? Just like a big game of hide and seek."**

 _Spade giggled at the mention of a game he liked, but shivered right after. It was so cold..._

 _Brook noticed the boy's shivering and immediately saw the ice and snow around the ship and brought Spade in to bundle him up in spare winter clothes._

 **"Brr...!"** _the boy shivered, pulling the loose jacket closer to himself when Brook put Spade on his shoulders._

 **"We'll get you something warmer soon."** _Brook said in a gentle tone._ **"Just keep that coat on until then. Your mama would kill me if you were left alone on the Sunny by yourself. Then again, I'm already dead~ Yohohoho!"**

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Punk Hazard  
**

* * *

 **"WHOA! Guys the water's so hot!"** _Lushi cried as she touched the lake with her fingertips._ **"Zoro! Robin! Usopp! Don't touch it! It burns!"** _she added quickly, showing her reddened fingertips to everyone._ **  
**

 **"Yikes.."** _Zoro mumbled, continuing to row the boat._

 _Soon, the four of them reached the icy side of the lake and after the devil fruit users had been saved from the water, the group stole jackets from the centaur-like people. Immediately after that Brook and Spade joined them. Spade was sporting a new jacket that fit him better and Brook had stolen a jacket as well._

 **"MAMA!"** _Spade cried, hugging his mother tightly while she patted his back._ **"I love Mama.."**

 **"Shishishi! I told you that you'd would see me soon!"** _Lushi laughed, hugging her son close before putting some spare earmuffs on her son's ears._ **"We'll find everyone soon, I promise."**

 _Spade held Lushi's coat until she just put her son in her jacket to keep him close. As well as the fact that the boy was already distraught with having his mother leave.  
_

 **"Yosh! Let's find everyone!"** _Lushi giggled, holding Spade in place now. His fluffy black hair just barely poking out of the striped jacket Lushi wore._

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Nami and the others**

* * *

 _The children from the Biscuit Room were now following the pirates, as Nami had promised to help them._ **  
**

 _Nami and the others had searched the Biscuit Room up and down for Spade to find that he wasn't there to everyone's relief. They were just glad that Spade wasn't taken to that room, but everyone worried about him. Since the boy was very afraid of Brook. However, Spade was quick to trust people, much like his mother was able to, in certain situations._

 _Sanji opened the front door to the laboratory and immediately saw the Marines standing there._ **"TURN BACK! THE MARINES ARE HERE!"** _he ordered as the group stopped and turned around._ **"Let's find the back door!"  
**

 _All of a sudden, the four pirates felt weird..._

 **"It's so cold!"** _Chopper shivered, who was in Sanji's body now. **"I can't breathe!"** he coughed, noticing that he had Sanji's cigarette in his mouth now and threw it on the floor._

 **"I'm _SUPER_ not cold at all!" **_Franky grinned, as he was now in Chopper 's body._

 _The group continued to run until they noticed something was wrong._

 **"So, who's all here?"** _Nami, who was now in Franky's body, asked._ **"Franky! Chopper! Sanji!"**

 **"I'm here!"** _Chopper answered._

 **"Oi!"** _Franky yelled._

 **"Heeeere~"** _Sanji sang, only now realizing who he'd switched bodies with._

 **"Come to me if anyone gets hurt!"** _Chopper said._ **"Franky's not a doctor."**

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Lushi's group**

* * *

 **"TORAO!"** _Lushi cried as she she saw the man she wanted to thank. Spade however hid further away in his mother's coat. Spade was shy when meeting new people and Lushi knew that._

 **"Mugiwara no Lushi.."** _Law chuckled._ **"What brings you here?"**

 **"A distress signal."** _Lushi answered quickly._ **"Why're you here Torao?"**

 **"It's Trafalgar-"**

 **"TO-RA-O!"** _she pouted._ **"You're Torao because your name is hard to say!"**

 _Law shook his head. Only Mugiwara no Lushi would find his name hard to pronounce._ **"I'm here on vacation."** _Law answered her question as Lushi tugged his sleeve gently._ **"What is it Mugiwara-ya?" _  
_**

 **"Say, Torao? Thank you."** _she beamed at the doctor._ **"You saved my life that day. I owe you a lot Torao."**

 **"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing."** _Law sighed._ **"Don't go thinking you owe an enemy a favor Mugiwara-ya. It'll get yourself in trouble."**

 **"No, seriously. I gotta thank you for.. for _everything_ Torao."** _Lushi grinned, unzipping her coat a little to reveal the child's face._ **"You didn't only save my life. You saved my son's life too!"**

 _Law stopped._ **"I was certain that your child had a maybe a ten percent chance of survival after you'd nearly gotten yourself killed that day."** _He said matter-of-factly._ **"I'm glad that you managed to keep your child Mugiwara-ya. You're a woman of miracles. Now I'll be taking my leave."**

 _Lushi grinned and stretched her legs to plant a friendly kiss on the doctor's cheek._ **"I mean it Torao. Thank you for everything."** _she giggled, walking into the lab now._ _What was left of her crew now followed their captain into the building._

 _Law was dumbfounded. Why did she even do that? She was his enemy! Weren't they after the same title afterall?!_

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 _I'm deciding to continue this for a bit. I'll probably start the next chapter somewhere with Law's alliance with the Mugiwara Pirates..._

 _I kind of had this whole thing decided when I started writing it that Spade would either be kidnapped to the Biscuit Room or be left alone. I decided on Spade being left alone, but now he's starting to trust Brook more as a result. He's really like his mama in some ways, since he'll trust people if he needs to._

 _I'm also very uncertain about Spade's vocabulary. Is it too simple for an almost two year old boy? Is it too advanced?_

 _The entire crew just loves the kid, even if some don't exactly show it. Zoro takes naps with Spade, Robin teaches him words, Franky plays with Spade when Chopper is busy... Stuff like that._

 _Also, Spade has his mama's and papa's appetite._

 _If I kept to my idea of making this an eventual LawLu, Spade would probably view Law as a father figure eventually._


	3. Straw-Heart Alliance! (2 of 2)

_**His Living Legacy**_

 **Chapter Two:** _Straw-Heart Alliance! (Part Two of Two)_

 **Written by:** _Loki  
_

 **Disclaimer:**

 _You got this for the last two chapters. I don't own OP. Oda-sensei does. I own my OC nothing more._

 _Also, I ended up writing some flashback Ace/Lu smut last minute, so be patient with my rusty smut-writing abilities._

 _ANYWAYS! Enjoy Chapter Three._

* * *

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 _Lushi stood across from Law, grinning from ear to ear. She'd left Spade with Robin and the others, so that she could fight the Cool Yeti Brothers to save Nami who'd been kidnapped by them._

 **"Mugiwara-ya."** _Law said coolly as he turned around to face the woman._

 **"What is it Torao?"** _she asked, giggling a little._

 **"Trafalgar."**

 **"TO-RA-O! Stop correcting me dammit!"**

 _Law sighed, officially giving into the woman._ **"I have a suggestion. We should form an alliance."** _he explained._ **"This alliance serves to take down one of the Yonko."**

 _Lushi was listening._ **"Which one? Because if I'm going into this I'm not taking down Shanks until the end."** _she hummed in thought._

 **"Kaido of the Yonko."** _Law answered._

 **"Alright. I'll ally with you!"** _she giggled happily._

 _Law rolled his eyes and smiled very slightly as he watched Lushi dance around with Nami. It was amusing to see how much energy was bottled up inside such a small woman.  
_

 **"Are you sure this is a good idea?!"** _Nami cried, obviously concerned.  
_

 **"Allies are good!"** _Lushi grinned._ **"Torao~? What's our first move in our alliance?"**

 _Law smirked._ **"Capture and kidnap Caesar Clown."** _he said._

 **"Yosh! Let's find the others first!"** _Lushi excitedly said, taking Nami and Law to the icy cave._

* * *

 **"YOU DID WHAT WITH TRAFALGAR LAW?!"** _Usopp screeched as he heard the news._

 **"We're allies! Ain't that right Torao?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Be careful Lushi... Alliances between pirates are usually marked with betrayal."** _Robin warned._

 _Lushi turned to Law._ **"Torao?"** _she asked._

 **"Yes, Mugiwara-ya?"**

 **"Are you gonna betray me?"** _she asked, giving Law an innocent look._

 **"No."**

 _Lushi turned to her nakama and grinned like she'd won the lottery._ _  
_

* * *

 _Robin, who was entertaining Spade by placing extra hands in the shape of antlers on the doctor's head. She gave Lushi her son back and a hand bloomed on Spade's shoulder and poked his nose before disappearing into petals, making the boy giggle._

 _Lushi giggled and rubbed her nose against Spade's affectionately._ **"I'm gonna go kick some ass!"** _she grinned._ **"Be good for auntie Robin, auntie Nami, uncle Usopp and uncle Franky okay sweetie?"**

 _Spade's smile mirrored his mother's._ **"Kick ass!"** _he excitedly cried._ **"Mama, be safe."**

 _Lushi nodded and set him in Chopper-Sanji's arms._ **"I'll be safe! I'll come back for you soon!"** _she told the boy._ **"I love you Spade!"**

 **"...I love Mama!"** _Spade happily said as he swayed in Chopper-Sanji's hold._

 **"Hey Law!"** _Franky called as Law turned his gaze to the voice._ **"I _SUPER_ want my body back! Change us back!"**

 _Law raised a hand and summoned his Room to change Franky and Chopper back._ **"Shambles."** _he muttered._

 _Since Nami's body was too far away, the woman now had the body of Sanji._

 **"I'm ME again!"** _Chopper cheered._

 **"I'm feeling SUPER better now!"** _Franky grinned, celebrating that he was himself again._

 _Nami held Spade carefully and whined._ **"I'm still in the body of a maaaaan~"** _she sobbed._ **"And now I'm in Sanji's body to make things wooorse!"**

 _Spade turned around and patted Nami's face._ **"Auntie Nami. Auntie Nami!"** _he smiled, gently pulling the corners of her lips into a smile._ **"You are okay?"** _he asked, causing her to nod._

 **"Auntie Nami isn't herself..."** _she sighed._ **"I'll be okay when I'm me again, alright Spade?"**

 **"Okay!"** _Spade grinned._ **"Find Sanji! Kick his ass!"**

 _Everyone in the icy cave ended up laughing, even Law chuckled a little to himself, when they heard the boy say that._

 **"That's my boy!"** _Lushi laughed._ **"Learning straight from his mama!"**

 _Lushi turned to Law, who'd now straightened his face._ **"Torao! Isn't my son smart?"** _she asked._

 **"Yeah. I just hope Spade-ya's intelligence doesn't get him into too much trouble as he ages."** _he replied,_ **"Now, Mugiwara-ya, we should be going now. We have to find Caesar and kidnap him."**

 _Law turned around and gripped his sword._ **"But first, I will look into the drugs that Caesar has been feeding these children."** _he said,_ **"Where is your doctor Mugiwara-ya? I'll take them with me to the lab where Caesar likely has his notes on how to create the drugs in the first place."  
**

 **"Alrighty Chopper, go with Torao!"** _Lushi said, helping Usopp tie the reindeer onto the other captain's hat._

 **" _SUPER-CUTE_!" **_Franky teased, breaking out into laughter as the rest of the Mugiwara crew followed suit.  
_

 _Lushi waited until she could breathe again before speaking._ **"Be careful everyone! And make sure Spade's safe, okay? I'm counting on you!"** _Lushi said to Usopp, Robin and Nami._ **"And you guys be careful too!"  
**

 **"Bye-bye Mama~"** _Spade waved as Lushi waved back.  
_

 **"Wani-taurus!"** _Lushi said as she turned to Brownbeard._ **"It's time to go. We need a ride to that Lab place!"**

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Sanji, Zoro and Brook**

* * *

 **"Just leave it to me."** _Sanji sighed, taking off the long jacket from Nami's body, causing Kin'en'mon to celebrate a little since he got to see Nami's breasts again._ **"Marimo, I'll look for the samurai's torso while you watch that slime thing."**

 **"Yohohoho~"** _Brook laughed,_ **"Good luck Sanji-san!"**

 **"Will do. Brook, look after the two idiots for me to make sure they don't do anything stupid."** _Sanji groaned before jumping into the icy water._

'I guess I'll have to use Observational Haki to find that damned torso!' _Sanji thought, diving deeper in the water, trying to find it._ 'Purple clouds in the water? That must be how the wildlife died... Guess I should hurry...'

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Lushi's party**

* * *

 **"Hurry up Wani-taurus!"** _Lushi pouted._ **"That purple stuff will get us if you don't go faster!"**

 **"I can't go any faster!"** _Brownbeard complained.  
_

 _Knowing her nakama, they'd definitely protect Spade from that purple stuff no matter what. Though, the thought of losing a nakama for Spade's safety worried Lushi just as much...  
_

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Nami and the others**

* * *

 **"The children are waking up! Usopp! _DO SOMETHING_!" **_Nami cried.  
_

 _Usopp pulled his giant slingshot out and used his Sleeping Star to put the children sleep again, but it didn't work._

 **"Usopp! Try it again!"** _Robin said, quickly holding back the children with her giant arms while Usopp tried the Sleeping Star again, causing the children to sleep after a few minutes of struggling._

 _A few collective sighs and many sounds of sleeping children filled the cave._

 _Usopp was especially relieved since the children were stupidly strong due to the drug addiction Caesar caused. That and he knew the strength of giants only partially contributed to their size._

 **"What is our captain thinking?"** _Usopp asked, the question wasn't directed at anyone in particular, but Nami and Robin still understood what he meant._

 **"I honestly don't have any idea about what she's thinking, but she's dead set on this alliance being a friendship than anything..."** _Nami answered._ **"We all know that she wouldn't think of an alliance as just a mutual agreement on taking down one of the Yonko... To her, it's a friendship... Or maybe something more. Who knows what she's truly thinking..."**

 **"That's what scares me the most..."** _Usopp mumbled._

* * *

 _Lushi thought in silence as she stared ahead at the snow and about that winter island she'd docked at when she spent that night with Ace more than two years ago. She reminisced while a familiar feeling washed over her. She felt safe and secure when she was with her brother. Almost completely like when she was there with him all over again.  
_

 **A little over two years ago**

 _Away from her crew, in her captain's quarters, Lushi shared gentle kisses and touches with Ace... Small kisses along her jawline and neck made her breath hitch from excitement and a little bit of fear. Fear of the unknown._

 _Of course she'd never had anything like this before with Ace, just kisses that they sometimes had in public. But those were just sibling kisses. But something in her body had been craving more than just Ace's brotherly kisses... and that was how everything managed to escalate to where it had.  
_

 _Ace was nothing more than careful with her as he slowly stripped Lushi of her shirt. Her wide brown eyes watched as her brother ran a heated thumb over one of her nipples, the change in temperature causing Lushi to shiver while her body was littered in goosebumps from the gentle gesture._

 _She laid back on her bed and smiled up at him._ **"If you're going to do something, do it before you regret _not_ doing it."** _she said softly, one of her hands resting against his hip. Ace's body was naturally heated to a hot temperature since he'd eaten the Mera Mera no Mi, while the Gomu Gomu no Mi was making her rubber body feel like it'd been frozen solid._

 **"Lu?"** _he asked, staring down at her._ **"Are you sure?"**

 **"More than sure."** _she giggled._ **"You're my brother Ace... My brother and my first love. I'd trust you with my life."**

 _Ace chuckled at her last comment._ **"It's my job to protect you Lu... and I'm glad that you trust me with this."** _he told her, brushing some of her hair behind her ears before carefully peeling her shorts off. Noting something interesting, Ace smirked._ **"You still hate underwear?"**

 **"They're itchy!** " _she pouted._ **"Besides, I like having the sea air touch me everywhere."**

 **"Now you're making me jealous Lu. The sea air's touched you everywhere and not me?"**

 **"You can if you want to-"**

 **"-And I want to-"**

 **"Then _get on with it_! I'm freezing all over and you took my clothes away!"**

 _Ace nodded and ran his hands along her sides, causing Lushi to squirm at the foreign heat source. His hands slowly traced along her torso, thighs and calves, making the girl moan quietly. The elder was getting curious about those noises his sister was making, so he ran his hands up her body again, finding that when he was close to her hips she made louder noises._

 _His hands dipped into her inner thighs and Lushi gave a pleasured gasp. Well, at least she wasn't being shy about it._

 _Lushi grabbed one of his hands and brought it closer to her entrance, her moaning becoming louder with each inch she had his heat cover her inner thighs. She immediately stopped being so shy with him and pushed her knees apart, brushing his hand along her opening._

 **"Please, Ace..."** _she gasped, the feeling of hot on frigid cold was becoming too much for her to handle._

 _Ace wasn't a virgin by any means, he was a pirate for the love of all things holy, but he was a little nervous about taking his sister's first time._

 **"Lu.."** _he whispered, taking his hands back to remove his own shorts._ **"If you're sure.. I'll be gentle."** _He knew that with her rubber body, it would be extremely easy for her to have her first time with rough sex, but Ace didn't want to do that with Lushi. He was her first love after all._

 _He gently nudged her knees apart again and steadied himself between her legs. He took one of her hands while the other rested on her hip as he aligned his body with hers._

 _Lushi's back arched as he entered her. Her body was feeling weak under all of this heat that was starting to warm her body from the inside-out. Her hips jerked upwards when more of him was inside her. She wanted more heat, all over the place, not just her legs._

 _When Lushi gave a small whine, Ace clued in to what she wanted. He brought her body close as he shifted to lean over her. Ace could practically feel her melting at his touch. Before, her body felt stiff and cold, now she almost matched his temperature and those quiet little cries had been replaced by much louder ones._

 _Ace thrust his hips, causing Lushi to bite her lip and whine since she couldn't make too much noise with her crew still on board. The hand that had been on her hip made its way up to one of her breasts while his mouth occupied the other._

 _That simple little movement caused Lushi to break the skin on her lip. A bit of blood trickled down her face as she tried to adjust to his new movements. Her small hands found their way to Ace's back and her fingernails trailed down his tattooed skin. Her hips clumsily attempted to match his pace until Ace sped up a little on his own._

 _Heat and pressure were building inside their bodies, as Lushi demanded for him to go faster until they both hit their climaxes._

 _The frosty windows in the captain's quarters now were coated with steam. Both siblings had collapsed and Ace was taking his time to allow Lushi to recover._

 _Now though, Lushi had gone all of the way with her adoptive brother, who had decided to agree with her to abandon their sibling relationship for their feelings for that one night. A secret to the entire world.  
_

 _A quiet giggle escaped her as Ace kissed her forehead._ **"You should get some sleep Lu."** _He said in a hushed whisper._ **"You're really going to need it."**

 _Lushi nodded and reflected on the experience before she did anything else._

 _It had definitely been like she'd fought her strongest enemy yet, just barely winning by mere determination. Her whole body was exhausted just like the ends of a good battle. But Ace was the exact opposite of being her enemy. In fact, Ace was Lushi's very first love... and Ace had the exclusive pleasure of taking her first time._

 _She gave him a quick little kiss on the lips before snuggling closer to his body, getting comfortable. The Mugiwara captain felt safe, warm and secure when she was with Ace. She felt his arm wrap around the small of her back and she smiled._

 **"I love you Ace."** _Lushi sleepily mumbled in content._ **"Sleep well."**

 **"Love you too Lu."** _Ace chuckled._ **"Good night."**

 _Soon, the sound of soft snoring filled the captain's quarters as they both slept soundly. Lushi was perfectly comfortable in Ace's embrace, and Ace was glad that he could share the small bed with his little sister once again without it being awkward. So, both parties won out on this one.  
_

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

 _Lushi smiled, remembering that protective hold she was in back then. If she were to be with anyone else, would they hold her like that? She wondered because it would be extremely awkward if one of her crew held her like that. Her crew was her friends. Friends didn't hold each other like that...  
_

 _Sure, it was fun to take naps with Zoro and Spade, but Zoro never did anything aside from occasionally resting his head on hers during their naps together. Lushi figured that Zoro already had someone anyway, and he was her vice-captain, so it would be very weird if they got together._

 _Sanji? The man was head-over-heels with every walking vagina within a 500 meter radius. So, Sanji was out._

 _Chopper? He was fluffy and she liked to cuddle his warm fur while around the winter islands, but Chopper was more like a baby brother to her. Definitely weird._

 _And everyone else was out because they were like family to her as well._

 _Lushi just wanted to be held like she was the most important person in the world.. and that person had to absolutely mean it when they did it to her..._

 _She gave a sigh and gave up on finding a person, since she was out of options at this very moment. Besides, they were there at the lab already!_

 **"MOVE IT YA MILITARY BASTARDS!"** _Lushi screeched as Zoro and the fully-assembled Kin'en'mon slashed at the steel door, effectively opening a triangle shaped opening._

 _The Marines flooded into the building and were followed by the Mugiwara pirates while the Marines worked in closing the opening in the steel doors._

 **"Shishishishishi~"** _Lushi giggled loudly, watching the rest of her crew flood in as well._ **"What happened to the kids?"**

 _Usopp shook his head._ **"Caesar got them to go back with an airship he brought."** _he explained._

 **"Where's Spade?"** _Lushi asked, as she saw his head pop up from Nami's coat._ **"I'm so glad..."** _she added in a sigh._

 **"Don't worry Captain.** _" Nami smiled._ **"He's more than safe." _  
_**

 _Lushi grinned and grabbed her son before she rocketed up to meet Law._ **"So, Torao, what's the plan?"** _she asked, feeling Spade gently tug her coat._

 **"...Papa Tora?"** _he asked his mother quietly, since the boy saw the spotted hat and the man's black hair, thinking the spots on the man's hat were freckles like his.  
_

 _Law smacked his face. There was no getting away from it all._ **"Okay, we need to get to the R-66 building. We can use an aircraft to escape the island from there until the toxic clouds disappear."** _he explained, looking over to Smoker, who was intently listening._

 **"Hakuryo-ya."** _Law warned,_ **"Just don't get in our way. Alright? This is a temporary truce. One false move and it's over for your marines."** _  
_

 _Smoker nodded._ **"Yeah. I get that. Tashigi, watch over our men."** _he ordered as Tashigi nodded._

 _Lushi was busy not listening and playing with Spade while she could._

 **"Smoker-san.."** _Tashigi said, tapping his shoulder._

 **"What is it Tashigi?"**

 **"Smoker-san... Mugiwara no Lushi..."** _she said, just pointing since she couldn't find the words._

 _Smoker glanced at the woman, who was rubbing noses with a small child and laughing with him._

 **"Put the stolen child down Mugiwara."** _Smoker warned._

 _Lushi stopped and gave a dirty look towards the Marine vice-admiral._ **"No. Because Spade's my son."** _she refused, holding the boy closer now._ **"I'm his mother!" _  
_**

 **"That's highly impossible-"** _Tashigi began, when she was cut off by the Mugiwara captain.  
_

 **" _ASK TORAO_!"** _she demanded._ **"Torao knew about my son before _I_ knew about him! So shut up!"**

 _Smoker and Tashigi glanced over at Law, who just nodded._ **"Yeah. Mugiwara-ya is telling the truth, as much as I'd like to believe she isn't, I was there when she nearly died after Marineford and nearly lost her child."** _Law explained._

 **"Besides, Spade's only a kid! He doesn't have anything to do with your government bullshit..."** _Lushi grumbled._ **"Torao! Look after Spade. I'mma fight me a very bad clown."** _she said to her son who giggled before shoving the child into Law's arms.  
_

 **"Kick his ass Mama!"** _the little boy cheered._

 _Law was so completely done at this point that he just used his Room ability and swapped some snow on Nami's boots with the child._ **"Nami-ya."** _he said,_ **"Look after your captain's child. Mugiwara-ya would trust her crew more than anyone else."**

 **"Will do!"** _Nami smiled._

 **"Ah! Thanks Torao!"** _Lushi smiled, causing Law to wonder why he suggested an alliance in the first place.  
_


	4. 97 Days of Frustration

_**His Living Legacy**_

 **Chapter Three:** _97 Days of Frustration  
_

 **Written by:** _Loki_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't fucking own OP. I own the little cutie we call Spade._

Enjoy the chapter my lovelies!

* * *

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 _The events of Punk Hazard had soon come to an end when Caesar was captured and forced onto the Sunny after Law stole the clown's heart for safekeeping._

 **"Mugiwara-ya?"**

 _Lushi, who was swaying on the railing above the kitchen, looked down at the Surgeon and smiled._ **"What's the matter Torao?"** _she asked, blinking innocently at the older man._

 **"You barely followed the plan!"** _the man exasperated._ **"What part of _stick to_ _the plan_ did you _not understand_?!"**

 _Lushi rolled her eyes and grinned._ **"Nishishishishi~!"** _she giggled._ **"We got him in the end~ That's all that matters!"**

 _Law sighed and found a quiet place to sit on the deck while the Thousand Sunny was leaving the port. Right now, it was just best to make their way to Dressrosa and finish off the rest of the plan before going back to his crew. It was going to be hell on the Sunny and the Surgeon already knew it._

* * *

 _The next morning, Zoro had to drag Lushi to the tub, kicking and screaming. When the woman was finally out of the bath, she walked around the ship **naked** \- save for Robin's hands- soon sprouting from the captain's ribs and hips- covering where it was **most** important._

 _Law retreated into the guest room until dinner time, trying to get the image of the naked Mugiwara woman out of his head. It was already dark by the time Law left his room and he dished himself up some leftover rice (which honestly wasn't very much) to eat._

 _He could still see water droplets on the wooden floor from earlier. Lushi must have immediately crawled out of the tub the moment she deemed herself clean and walked all over the floor. The water seemed to have been mostly mopped up and the Sunny was quiet for once. **Absolutely** **everyone** was asleep._

 _Law took this rare quiet time to relax and get some sleep himself, even if the Mugiwara crew was going to be awake again in two hours' time, it was more sleep than what he usually got in a night._

 _He woke up to something patting at his face. Opening a groggy eye, the Surgeon saw Mugiwara's **child**?_

 **"Ah, I'm so sorry Torao!"** _Lushi apologized quickly, scooping her son into her arms as Law screwd his eyes shut again the moment he realized tht she was reaching out._ **"No one's ever used the guest room since before he was born... He kind of thinks this room is his..."**

 **"Are you decent?"** _Law asked.  
_

 **"Oh? Yeah, I'm dressed."** _Lushi smiled._ **"Robin lent me some of her clothes. All of mine were dirty."**

 _The Surgeon peeled an eye open to glance at Lushi, who was in one of Robin's dark dresses._ **"You should dress like that more often."** he mumbled, **"It suits your figure far more than how you usually present yourself."**

 **"Aww~ Thanks Torao~"** _Lushi grinned,_ **"But, I quit dressing this way over ten years ago."**

* * *

 **Day 97 of their trip to Dressrosa**

* * *

 _It'd been slightly over three months since they left Punk Hazard and Law was starting to go insane. **Why** he'd started this alliance was far out of memory by now. Sure, he could live with the chef always serving him bread and Mugiwara always trading plates with him after she gave him her rice or whatever else... He could live with the shenanigans of the entire crew. He could live with that child, Spade, mistaking the Surgeon for his father..._

 _BUT LAW **COULD NOT** LIVE WITH THAT WOMAN CONSTANTLY WALKING AROUND HER OWN SHIP NAKED ALL OF THE TIME!_

 _It was day 97, three months and one week since he'd come onto the Sunny, and the woman had completely fried his nerves the second she walked out of the bath that morning. Law couldn't take this a moment longer, so he grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her towards the wall when she tried to walk past him._

 **" _Don't do things you're going to regret Mugiwara-ya_."** _he growled in a low tone._ **" _You're going to make me do things to you._ _It's been over three months of seeing you walk around naked to get my attention, and I don't know how much longer I can take this_."**

 _Lushi just smiled and dragged Law into the guest room, locking the door behind them._

 **"Now, if you're going to _do things_ to me, you should _do them_ before you learn that _not_ doing _what you want_ will cause _a lot of regret_."** _she told him, gently holding his chin with her thumb and index finger, tilting his head down to look her in the eyes. With her free hand, she began to play with the front of his pants._

 **" _Mugiwara-ya! Quit that_!"**

 _Her eyes widened at the sudden shout._ **"What's wrong?"** _she asked._

 **"The terms of our alliance would change if this went any further..."** _he explained,_ **"That, and, I've never thought about this sort of thing with anyone. Maybe one-night-stands, but nothing serious."**

 **" _Torao_ ~"** she giggled, **"The _alliance_ doesn't _have to_ change _unless you want it to_! _Silly Torao~_! Besides, I don't _sleep_ with my _crew_. Kisses, _definitely_. But _sleeping_ _without clothes_? _Never_."**

 **"I would've _assumed_ you had _something_ with-"**

 **"Nope! There's just _some lines_ you _can't ever cross_ as a _Captain_!"** _she huffed, pulling the Surgeon's face closer to her own, closing the space between their lips with a satisfying kiss._ **"My _crew_ is _my family_. And _anyone_ outside of my family is _fair game_."**

 _It'd been far too long since either of them had **that** sort of physical attention. Law assumed that, that the last time she'd had that kind of attention was when her son was conceived, since she had just expressed her deep disdain of the thought of sleeping around with her own crew... _

_It made sense honestly._

 _If she was sleeping with anyone in her crew, they would be seen as the captain's favorite. Or if she was sleeping with all of them; some, if not all, of her crew would undoubtedly get jealous over time. But, really... **Why him**? Maybe it was because he wasn't a part of the crew._

 _If one actually looked at the situation they were in, they would easily assume it was Law who was in control. But with the way Lushi literally hauled Law over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and dropped him on the little bed in the guest room was proof enough that the strawhat captain would be the one pulling the strings... Should they ever get into a serious relationship, which would likely never happen in either this lifetime, or the next, or even the lifetime **after** that, Lushi would be running the relationship._

 **"Pants off Torao."** _she smiled, crawling onto the bed to sit in his lap. Heavy water droplets raced down her neck, back and chest, causing the Surgeon's clothes to get very wet, very fast._ **"You make me happy, so I want to show you just how much that really is."**

 _Law sighed and lifted his hips enough to slide his pants down. Of course, Lushi shifted to allow him to kick the offending fabric to the floor, but she went back to his lap mere seconds after the denim crumpled on the hardwood with a satisfying sound. She reached up and tugged the sweater off of the man, pressing gentle kisses along his skin as she did so._

 _All of the attention would go to Law right now._

* * *

Author's Notes:

 **I wanted their relationship to go slowly. But that _clearly_ didn't work out. **

**Law probably hasn't ever thought about being in a relationship, since his plans to stop Doflamingo were so thoroughly thought through until he knew he'd probably imagined he would die stopping Doflamingo.**

 **Also, note that the New World is HUGE, and to sail from the UK to the USA would take about two months' time. I'm only being a little _realistic_ with the traveling distance. It wouldn't take like three days to get to Dressrosa!**

 **Also, I'm planning on this being _half_ of a chapter. So, next chapter is probably going to be full smut then back to our regular chapters.**

 **-Loki**


End file.
